Life
by mrivera85
Summary: Bella is a 22 year old mother of two. She got married at 18. She has accepted that her life will not get any better than it is now. What happens when something knocks her world out of alignment? Rated T for now, may turn into M later. First fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Come on boys, we need to get going. We're going to be late!" I called down the hall as I was trying to make my way to the door with everything that was needed. Purse - check. Coats - check. Lunch - check. Hats, gloves - check. Book bag - check. What am I missing….

"Boys! I'm walking out the door right now!" It doesn't matter what time I get out of bed, we always end up getting out of here late.

"Here you are. Did you both brush your teeth? Do you have your hat, both gloves? Everything?" The boys shook their heads.

"Alright tell your dad bye and let's get out of here." I turned to find my husband coming down the hall and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you when I get home. Remember I need to stop of the store after work, so I'll be running a little late" He just shrugged his shoulders and gave the boys and me a quick hug. As I got the boys in the car I realized what I forgot - the cell phone! I ran back into the house and grabbed it off the counter. I got back into my car and started down the road.

We live in this small town in the middle of nowhere called Forks. It's in Washington state and all it ever does is rain. I should take that back, it snows as well. Forks wouldn't be my first choice of a place to live, but this is where my husband is from. He wanted his kids raised in the same town he was raised in. So here we are. I was born and raised in the sunny, warm town of Phoenix. So, how'd I end up here you ask? I met my husband through some family friends. They were visiting for the summer and him and I hit it off. I was only 16 at the time. We'd only been dating for a while when surprise number one came along. We were in love and decided to make it right. We waiting until I was 18 and got married and moved here. A year later, surprise number two came. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade my boys for anything in this world. We have all the necessities in life. My husband takes care of us very well. But if I was honest, we rushed into this a lot faster than we should have. A lot of mistakes made on both sides early into the relationship is the reason we have problems now. I love my husband. We just don't get along that well. A lot of trust issues.

Well anyways, enough of my problems, were was I? Oh yeah, dropping the boys off. Took the youngest to the babysitters and the oldest to school, then it was off to work for me. Once I arrived at work, I dropped all my stuff at my desk and went to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey Angela! How'd the dinner with the parents go last night?"

"Oh hey Bella, it went better than expected. Ben's mom really seemed to like me." Angela replied with a smile on her face. I liked Angela. She was one of those people who really cared about what happened to you. Her and her boyfriend, Ben, were getting really serious. Last night was the dreaded meeting of the parents. I'm glad it went well. She deserved to be happy.

"That's great." I replied. "When's the dinner with your parents?"

She sighed and looked down at her cup of coffee. "It's this weekend. My parents are coming into town on Friday evening. I really hope my mom can convince my dad not to scare Ben off. I haven't had one single boyfriend that he hasn't done that to yet."

" I feel you Ang, my dad pulled the whole, 'I've got eyes watching everywhere' trick." I sighed at the memory.

"I hope he doesn't try that. At least he's not a cop like your dad."

"So true. I don't know how Mike ever survived." I glanced at the clock and told her bye while heading back to the desk. Time to get to work.

Time went so slow today. When I was finally leaving the office at 5, I was exhausted. I stopped at the store down the street from my work to avoid the traffic at the one closest to our house. I was ready to get out of these heals. I quickly grabbed something for dinner and decided to go look at the music section. I didn't like a lot of the newer music but I thought that Debussy might have just came out with a greatest hits CD. I went over to the classical music section and was searching for the D's when someone walking past caught the corner of my cart and shoved my back into the rack of CD's.

"Ouch, thanks jerk!" I yelled down the isle at the back of some guy. I was trying to pick myself up when I felt cold hands grab a hold of my arm and help me up.

"Oh, thank you so much" I said as I turned and looked into the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I have ever seen.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Thank you so much for reading the first chapter in my story. This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction. I have a brief outline of this story. Right now it is rated T, but may turn into M. Depends on how comfortable I am with writing that material. Any ideas or suggestions would be of utmost appreciation._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Recap: I was trying to pick myself up when I felt cold hands grab a hold of my arm and help me up. "Oh, thank you so much" I said as I turned and looked into the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I have ever seen._

____________________________________________________________________________________

I froze. I couldn't speak for a full minute. My breathing was labored. The most beautiful being I have ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes on was standing right in front of me. He started to shift uncomfortable because of the silence. I noticed he was still holding on to my arm. I finally decided to say something.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe what a jerk people can be. It's nice to know there are some good in people." He continued to stare at me without saying anything.

"Ok, well, thank you again." I said I as I started to take my arm out of his grasp. That movement finally brought him to life.

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance to such a beautiful women." He took my hand and kissed the back of it. Of course I blushed shades to rival a tomato.

"Oh…uh….well…thank you…" I stuttered like an idiot. I glanced down to the CD that I was still holding.

He followed my gaze and said amazed, "You know Debussy?"

"Yeah, Clair De Lune is one of my favorites."

"Mine too." He looked up at me and smiled that made my heart skip a beat. I took in a ragged breath.

"By the way, my name is Edward. Again, I am so glad that I could be of aid today…." He trailed off searching for my name.

"It's Bella. And again, thank you so much. I hate to admit this happens more often than you could imagine." Again, I blushed at my admission.

"Well, I would be glad to be of assistance any time you may need help."

"Thank you, but that really won't be necessary. You wouldn't have time to do anything else." I tried to joke to break the trance that his eyes had me in.

"If it meant I could be in your company, I would gladly trade any time I may have to help." He said seriously. Again, I was lost in his eyes. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say if I could.

He was the one that broke the silence. "Well, I better let you get back to what you were doing. It was really nice to meet you Bella. I hope I have the good fortune of doing it again."

"Thank you Edward." I sounded like a broken record. But I didn't know what else to say in front of this god of a man. "It was really nice to meet you too."

He kissed my hand that he was still holding on to and started back down the aisle. I followed him with my gaze, mouth still opened. I finally shook myself out of the daze he put me in and tried to remember what I was doing. Oh, yeah, CDs. I decided to buy the one that was still in my hand. I grabbed my cart and headed to the checkout lane. Although I wouldn't admit it to myself, I was taking an unusual amount of time hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward again. No such luck. I resigned to the fact I wouldn't ever see him again as I paid for my purchases.

As I loaded my car I started to think about what was needing to be done for the rest of the evening. I put the cart away and got into my car. As I started it up I looked up to find Edward walking past and he smiled at me. Once again, my breathing hitched and my heart sped. I watched him walk all the way down to a silver Volvo and get in. He gave me one last smile before speeding off. I shook my head and started home.

I couldn't get Edward out of my head all night. I saw him in the pot while making dinner. I saw him in the foggy mirror after my shower. I saw him in the closet while I got dressed. I needed a distraction. This wasn't fair. It was fair to my family, my husband, or to Edward. I didn't know who he had at home. And I knew my family needed me here. I laughed at these thoughts. It wasn't like I was ever going to see him again. I tried to think of other things while I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up tired. I hadn't slept very much at all. My husband noticed.

"Are you feeling sick honey? You were all over the bed last night?" I wasn't sure what to tell him.

"No, I was just restless. It was one of those nights." I responded hoping he would drop the subject. Thankfully, he did. I was so tired from all the dreams last night, I was getting ready to walk out the door without knowing how I'd gotten there. The boys and I were ready, so I didn't think too much about it. I kissed my husband goodbye.

"Have fun this weekend. Be careful and I hope you get a big one."

"Thanks. Don't have too much fun without us. We will all be back Sunday evening. I will pick the boys up on my way home."

He was headed out to his parents farm to hunt for the weekend. The boys were staying at the in-laws house. I had the entire house to myself for the weekend. I thought about inviting a few girlfriends over Saturday night. I might just catch up on some reading. I wasn't sure yet.

I was still thinking about the weekend after I dropped the boys off. It was rare that I had the house to myself. I arrived at work still off in my own world.

"Bella? Hey Bella!" My head snapped up to find Angela laughing at me. "Are you all here today?"

"Hey Ang! Yeah, sorry. Mike is going hunting for the weekend and the boys are staying at the in-laws house. I was just thinking about what to do with myself all weekend."

"Wow! That's awesome. I wish I had such a great weekend ahead of me. I have to pick up my parents from the airport tonight at 7."

"That's right. I feel for you Ang. I'll be thinking about you while I'm relaxing tonight." I said with a laugh.

"Gee, thanks. So have you met the new person yet?"

"No, I didn't even know someone was getting hired on. Where are they going to be working?" I asked curiously. Our conversation was interrupted by my boss walking in the conference room.

"I need everyone's attention please. Everybody, over here. Jessica, you can save anything else you have to say until after the meeting." Everyone looked back towards Jessica who looked like she wanted to blend into the wall.

"I have some exciting news everyone. We have a new member of our team we all need to welcome. He has come to us with an excellent background. I feel like he will be an excellent addition to our company. He will be working closely with Bella and her team." What, wait, when was I going to be informed of this? We were super busy at the moment but I didn't want to have to take time out of my day to train some guy that may or may not know what he is doing. I sighed. I love how they let us know these things ahead of time. I finished my rant in my head to look up as he introduced our new teammate.

"I want to introduce everyone to Mr. Masen." He gestured to the door and in walked Edward. I think my heart jumped out of my chest.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Again, thank you for reading. I'm still trying to decide what type of work Bella does. Please review and let me know what you would like to see. I have the next chapter already written, so it should be up shortly._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Recap: "I want to introduce everyone to Mr. Masen." He gestured to the door and in walked Edward. I think my heart jumped out of my chest._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Huh? Wait? What? My mind couldn't process what just happened. I was still staring open mouth at Edward When Angela brought me out of my stupor.

"Bella, are you alright? You look lost again."

"Oh, huh? Sorry. I was just surprised. I wasn't informed anyone was getting hired on, let alone someone who would be working on our team." I tried to play it off as my initial worry.

"Yeah, that sucks. But at least he's easy on the eyes, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I muttered, I still couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. I was vaguely aware of the boss talking about Edward's background. I didn't hear anything that he as saying. Finally, he stopped talking and gave the floor over to Edward.

"Thanks for giving me such a warm welcome. I am so excited to be here. I hope to learn the ropes quickly and help this company." He was looking around the room at everyone when his eyes finally landed on mine. His face lit up tremendously. My heart sputtered again. My boss started talking again.

"Well, thanks everyone. You can get back to work now. If you see Mr. Masen around the office, feel free to introduce yourselves and make him feel at home." He turned to Edward and said quieter. " Let me introduce you to who you will be working with." They started to head my way. Edward's eyes never leaving mine.

" Bella, this is Mr. Masen. Sorry to not inform you of this sooner. But because of last minute details, there was no time. I hope it won't be too much of an inconvenience for you to take some time and show him what we do here."

"No, Mr. Downey. It will be no problem at all to show Mr. Masen the ins and outs of the company."

"Please Bella, call me Edward." With that, Mr. Downey left us to it. My heart was racing out of control and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Edward's. Once again, he broke the silence.

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world. To have the most beautiful mentor to show me the ropes in a new town." He flashed my already favorite crooked smile. I blushed.

"Really, you're new in town? Where did you move from?"

"Denali, Alaska. Didn't you hear Mr. Downey talk about that?"

"I… uh… sorry… I wasn't paying that close attention." I stuttered embarrassed. I finally broke away from his eyes and looked around the office.

"I guess I need to show you around, huh? There's an empty desk next to mine that you can have. I'll take you over there now so you can put your stuff away." I noticed the box that he was carrying. I led the way with him following me to the aforementioned desk. I was quiet while he sorted his stuff and put them away.

What was I going to do? I didn't know if I could work with this man. Let alone, breathe and speak coherently. This shouldn't be happening to me. I was a married women. I looked down at the wedding ring on my finger. I needed to make sure this relationship stayed professional at all costs. Hopefully, his beauty was something you got used to over time. Maybe I would be desensitized by it in a week or two. I looked into his face as he finished up. Maybe not….

"So, I guess I'll give you the tour now. Obviously this is my desk." I waved my hand towards the desk I was standing at. I started to point at the surrounding desks. "There is Angela's, Lauren's, Tyler's, and Connor's desks. We have another meeting this afternoon. I will introduce you to them then."

"That sounds wonderful."

I started walking down the hall pointing everything out. Conference rooms, restrooms, different offices that he may need to know, and then finally the break room.

"So, here is the break room. There are vending machines in here and coolers to keep any food you may bring. Male sure you put your name on whatever you bring in though. People here have come to the conclusion that if it doesn't have a name, then it's free game." I recalled my first few weeks here in my head.

"Understood. Oh, and Bella?" He said in a velvety voice.

"Um… yeah, Edward?" I stuttered as I realized how close we were to each other.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think after I met you last night, that I would be working so closely with you. This is already the best position that I have ever been accepted for." His face moved closer to mine. His hand having already latched onto mine. My heart skipped a beat. His face was just inches from mine. I couldn't breathe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Thank you so much for reading. I can't believe there are people actually reading this. Please review and let me know what type of work you want Bella and Edward to be doing. I have the next chapter about halfway finished so it should be out within the next couple days._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. These are Stephenie Meyer's characters. No matter how much I wish Edward was mine._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four:

_Recap: His face moved closer to mine. His hand having already latched onto mine. My heart skipped a beat. His face was just inches from mine. I couldn't breathe._

"Bella…" He breathed. At this point I would have done anything he asked me to do. I was completely lost in his eyes. The electricity that was flowing between us was something I couldn't ignore. Thankfully, we were interrupted by some fellow coworkers walking in the break room. They were too involved in their conversation to notice what was going on. I took the opportunity provided from this distraction to move several feet away from Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I shouldn't have let myself get carried away." I refused to look him in those gorgeous eyes that were slowly becoming the death of me.

"No, Bella. It's I who should be apologizing. I wasn't thinking. I should never have put you in that situation." The sadness in his voice was evident.

"Well, I guess we should be heading back to our desks now. I have a couple things I need to take care of before I start training." We walked out of the break room keeping a professional distance from each other. What was I thinking? I have known this man for all of two hours and I let myself get in this situation? I'm married for goodness sakes. I will not let Edward get to me like that again. This is strictly a professional relationship. Once we reached our desks, I let Edward settle in and put his stuff away. I sat down at my own desk and started following up a few emails that needed to go out immediately. I forced myself to keep my mind on my work and not on Edward. I was not going to go down that path.

"Bella…" I jumped at the sound of my name.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm done putting my stuff away, I was just wondering how much longer until we start." I kept my eyes down while he talked, afraid of the connection I would feel if I looked up.

"I'll be done in just a couple minutes Edward." I really needed to compose myself before I started working with him. After a few minutes I was able to get up and walk over to his desk.

"Ok, I'm ready, let me show you what the hell we do here." I was surprised at myself on how smooth my voice was. I was a nervous wreck inside. The day passed without any more problems. I was shutting everything down when I noticed Edward was still at his desk.

"So, how did you enjoy your first day?" I asked Edward while finishing up.

"Oh, it was great. I learned a lot today. I really am going to enjoy working here." His voice was quiet, muted.

"That's wonderful. You are going to be a great asset to this company. I can tell already. I have a great eye for these things."

"Thanks, that means a lot." He muttered something else that sounded a lot like "Coming from you."

"Well, I'm done for the day, so you can go ahead and head out. I'll see you on Monday."

"Oh, alright. You have a good weekend." He got up from his desk and headed toward the exit. I couldn't stop myself from watching him the entire way. I sighed to myself. This was going to be harder than I thought. I really had to keep myself in check. The attraction I felt toward him was too strong to do anyone any good. I would just ignore it and chalk it up to some crazy hormones. I picked up my bag and headed to my car, turning the lights off on my way out. Now… an entire weekend to myself. What was I going to do? I thought about getting a few errands done before heading home but decided against it. I needed to relax. I decided to go grab a drink before heading home. I called one of my girlfriends, Rosalie, and asked her to meet up with me. I always felt weird going to the bar alone. She agreed we would meet in an hour. I hopped in my car and started it up. As I was pulling out of the parking lot I hit a slick spot in the road and drove right into the median. Great, I thought. Just what I needed. I got out of my car and walked about to check the damage. Just my luck, my tire was flat. Great, great, great. I dialed Rosalie again; she was great with cars, but no answer. I didn't know who else to call. I decided to walk back to the office and find a number for a mechanic. Hopefully they could come out right away. I found one that was close, Black's auto service. I dialed the number and a husky voice answered.

"Black's auto service, how can I help you?"

"Hello, my tire has a flat and I was wondering if there was anyway you could come and fix it tonight?"

"I'm sure we can fit you in, but it will be at least three hours before we can make it out there. We are pretty busy tonight." Awesome, what was I going to do for three hours without a ride? I hope I could get a hold of Rosalie soon.

"Ok, thanks. I need it fixed, so I guess I will have to wait." I gave him all the information on how to get here and hung up. I headed back to the car to grab my stuff and lock it up. I sure wasn't going to sit out in it for three hours. I would just find some work to do in the office. As I was walking out I tried Rosalie again, still no answer. Damn. I grabbed my stuff and headed back to the office again. What was I going to work on? I finished most of everything before I left.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice call my name. I looked up to see who it was.

"Edward? What are you still doing here? I thought you left a little while ago."

"Oh, well I was sitting in my car listening to some music to wind down from the day. I guess I lost track of time. What about you, why are you heading back in?"

"Oh, my tire went flat. I hit a curb over there." I said pointing to my abandoned car. "I called a mechanic but it's going to be a few hours before they can get here. So I thought I would head back in and do some work while waiting."

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice. His eyes raking over my body to check for any damage.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just hit a slick spot."

"I'm glad to hear you are ok. Were you not able to get a hold of anybody to come and pick you up?"

"My husband is out of town for the weekend and I've tried my girlfriend, but she's not picking up. Hopefully I'll get a hold of her soon."

"I can give you a ride if you need one. I would be more than happy to help."

"Thank you Edward, but I wouldn't want to ruin your evening as well. I'll be alright."

"It's not a problem. I don't have any plans that you would be ruining anyway. Come on, just tell me where you need to go and I'll take you there." It looked like he was not going to take no for an answer. I sighed in defeat.

"Well, I was planning on meeting my friend at this bar down the street. I guess you can drop me off there and I can wait for her. You really don't have to do this you know."

"Like I said, not a problem." We walked to his car in silence. I noticed how nice of a car he drove.

"Wow, you have a really nice car."

"Thanks, it's my baby. I wouldn't know what to do without it." He opened up the passenger door to allow me to get in. I blushed with embarrassment.

"You don't have to do that."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?" He said with a smirk. I got in without another word.

"Now, where to?" He asked. I gave him the directions and he sped off. It was only a couple miles down the road, but it seemed like we just left work by the time we were pulling up. He parked the car and I looked at him confused.

"You can just drop me off at the door."

"I'm not going to let you wait inside by yourself. I'll stay with you until your friend arrives." He was opening the passenger side door before I had a chance to take my seatbelt off. He offered his hand to me. I took it while I got out but quickly dropped it once I was on my feet. I was supposed to be coming here to relax, how was I supposed to do that with _him _sitting next to me?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry it took me longer than what I thought it would to update. I am still at a loss on what type of work they do. Any suggestions would be helpful. Thank you everyone that has read this. It really means a lot. I hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday. I'll try for another update in a week. _


End file.
